Voice of Reason
Drink of the Night Port of Quintessa (actually an export of Quintessa) Sponsors Mats by Mars (TRIANGLETABLE 10% discount) Cantrip candles(TRIANGLEANDFLAME 10% discount) Announcements * This coming Saturday, 4/28, the crew will be at the LA renn Fair * DFMG shirts are live now * VOD's are available on Youtube * Got the ten subs, nearly 20, getting emotes * Currently at 12 subs, hoping to get to 20 for the show, and Gil will put up a hand forged d20 for the giveaway if it is reached during the show * Twitch is pushing an initiative to use bits, and you can get them cheeper now than normally, see here The Story * We start about a thousand yards from shore * Hyllenae approaches Captain Riley and asks about his dealings with Rakal. He informs her that Rakal was the reason for the ruin of his family, causing him to take the remaining ships and money and start a fishing company. He says it is part of something called The War Pact. Hyllenae does not trust Rakal. She wonders if she can find something about that pact in the library * Dawnash comes up to the deck and approaches Lady Altrisha, saying that this is where it ends, where it may all go belly up. They discuss having to talk to The Duke, and how it may be useful to have Dawnash there, as he is liked. She appreciates that he even calls her Lady Altrisha in private. * Dawnash approaches Ada to ask her about the plan that she has regarding Rakal. She has concerns that it may not take or that someone will see her. He suggests he could also play and maybe it would prevent people from hearing her playing. She says that her music is only her focus, it is her intent that makes the spell happen, she could play anything really. She says that she is writing a book, mostly sheet music to give to him. There is a moment of awkwardness since he is blindfolded. He goes off to see Jingles * Jingles is on the bow of the ship, he occasionally sees Ada pull out her spyglass, and brings out his kaleidoscope. Dawnash comes up and pinches his butt, Jingles is given 5 more minutes before he is expected to join the others. Then joins Dawnash, who is finding Trixie and Hyllenae, Amalthea is about. Mugsy comes up * They decide what they are to do. They think Jingles and Hyllenae can distract Rakal, while Trixie, Dawnash, and Amalthea, since she has the pirate captain's sword, go to talk to The Duke. * Dawnash still has Jingles' brass balls, which he will give back when they are earned * The Captain comes up and says he would like to come with them, to better sell the story to The Duke. They decide it may be good to reroute the admiral and Rakal, maybe remind him that Rakal was more than willing to sell him off. He asks Ada what she wants to do, she says she only has the one purpose and needs to keep concentration for it * As the party approaches the shore, the smells begin to make it their way. The captain suggests The Rusty Anchor, some of the crew's favorite watering hole. Ando is just waiting for something to happen. Captain Riley says that he has some crew to deal with. * They have about a quarter mile gain on The Spirit of Quintessa * They are about 200 yards, 3 minutes, from shore * Skeet is with Jingles now, he is given the haircut of The Duke * They agree to meet back up at The Rusty Anchor * Dawnash begins to leave, but is stopped by Ada, who gives him the book. Ando comes up behind him, and they say goodbye for now. He says that they can find him at The Rusty Anchor most days. Dash is on the shore, Trixie says hi. * Ada comes off of the ship and positions herself behind some crates, tuning her lute * Trixie switches to an outfit between her normal clothes and the outfit of Lady Altrisha. Mugsy begins to run past and it redirected back by Jingles' Mage Hand * They comes up by a town cryer who is announcing an order of the king there are more taxes to be paid by everyone over 15 years of age except genuine beggers * Ada is casting her spell, Kristin is rolling the save, she gets a 14. Ada sends a Message to Dawnash saying it didn't work and that they are on their own * They head to The Duke's chamber, they are stopped by the same guard as before, but The Duke sees Dawnash and calls them in. They exchange pleasantries, and Master Foof is there as well. They head towards a banquet hall. Dawnash asks if everything is ok, they heard the town cryer. The Duke looks somber at this. Dawnash offers some of the mead from the dwarves, he gives himself and Trixie half pours as well, and they toast to the success of the mission * Trixie informs him that they stopped Rakal from doing anything silly and that The World Dragon is indeed dead, as well as the pirates being dealt with. Dawnash strums his lute and inspires Trixie. Amalthea produces Captain Belana's blade, which The Duke recognizes. Dawnash motioned for a pitcher of drink to be brought over * The Duke gives the party some information about the history of Quintessa, including that it was named after a pirate and her crew. His mother, the Duchess at the time, stopped them, but some of the pirates survived and left, one was Captain Belana Orland, how did not like the city any more. He also reminds them of the festival that was going on when they first came to the city. Dawnash and Hyllenae were part of the battle in the festivities, which is from them not wanting anyone to ever be enslaved * Trixie notices that almost all of the other guests are wearing tabards of Masthead * Jingles and Hyllenae are keeping Rakal busy. He tries to walk past them, saying that he has no time for either of them, but Jingles grabs him by the shoulder saying that they got off on the wrong foot and that they should walk and talk, and begins walking slowly. Ada is behind them. Jingles talks about how noble Hyllenae is, and how talking to her has opened his eyes to things he had said or done may have been unkind. Rakal thinks that this is an understatement, then tries to get out of Jingles' grip, but fails. He continues to say that he respects Rakal, knowing that he is an accomplished magician, and may be able to teach him some things if he took Jingles under his wing. Rakal gets away and starts to walk a bit faster * Jingles and Hyllenae think about how to screw with him. Jingles casts Tenser's Floating Disk just in front of one of his feet as he is walking in order to trip him. Rakal asks why Jingles bound and gagged him. Jingles says that where he comes from, in the forest, it is a sign of respect to prisoners. He continues to say that he wishes he knew how to get Rakal to forgive him, saying it is best to ask the man himself * Dawnash is working on getting The Duke drunk. He continues to tell the party about the further actions being taking regarding the impending war. Dawnash offers the party's support, then informs him that Rakal may not be of right mind, having succumb to Tidal Haze. He gives more information of the travels that did happen, but makes them seem as though they are illusions of Rakal's mind * Jingles and Hyllenae make their way there with Captain Riley, with Ada coming up behind * Jingles sets an Alarm spell right in front of where Rakal's foot is about to step to cause a loud bell, then casts Prestidigitation three times to make Rakal look disheveled, then goes in and tells everyone that there is nothing to fear, it was a mistake. Trixie tries to wave it off as Jingles making an entrance. The Duke sees Rakal, Captain Riley, and Admiral Stalger. Rakal sits down angrily after it is said that it is nice that he could join them * The Duke begins to question Rakal about what he remembers. He throws a bowl of water brought out to clean his face to the floor. The party begins to explain that it was the pirate captain that mistreated him, that they found him bound, to which he yells that Jingles is the one that bound him. Captain Riley begins to tell The Duke about the troubles they dealt in their travels * After hearing the stories from the Captain and the Party, he asks for Rakal's side, he says that he found a map, it was the party's, but he did more research on it, that they got to the island, and there were traps, they were taken by the pirates, taken hostage, and that they found the hidden temple, that the party did help save the spirit, but that Jingles bound him for whatever reason. Trixie uses her Awakened Mind to speak into Rakal's mind and ask if it makes sense it was not the pirate captain. The Duke seems to think that Rakal might be a little off, it does not seem that the party would do such a thing, they saved the girl from the necromancer and brought in criminals * Dawnash casts Tasha's Hideous Laughter on Rakal, and Ada gives him inspiration. Rakal collapses laughing, Trixie goes to help, and take back the medallion. * Dawnash says that if whatever is wrong with Rakal cannot be fixed, a new advisor may be needed, suggesting Jingles. The Captain comes by and wants to talk about renumeration, as the ships were both damaged. * Trixie gets the pendant out of Rakal's pocket, he hadn't even put it on. She stays for a bit, uses Awakened Mind once more to tell him to be better and "we are watching" before leaving * (break) * The Duke thanks Dawnash for the drink and excuses himself to deal with angry villagers and taxes. Dawnash reminds him that they always have time for him, if he needs them. He goes on to say that Rakal was an adept magic user, but wonders if there is anyone else that may be able to help. They are directed to William Wester of Wester's Wondrous Works * Dawnash asks if there was any more information about the dwarves. He is informed that they and the goblins have had a good allegiance thus far * After leaving, they realize what they have done. Dawnash realizing he cast that spell. Jingles says that he should persue his magic potential. Trixie asks if that means her too, he says she is a different story, since she is stealing from him * Ada begins to leaves, Amalthea shoots an icy stare at her. She and Dawnash talk for a bit before she leaves and they say that they find each other again * The party comes across some kind of armored carts * They pass the bazaar and Jingles suggests that they find another outfit for Mugsy, as well as some nicer clothes for Hyllenae, which she does not seem to like the idea of, since she doesn't "really do pretty" * They decide to go towards Wester's Wondrous Works, and go towards a dwarf scrubbing some boots, Rodan. They talk a bit about the taxes and everyone being in a sour mood. The dwarves seem to have kept the peace with the goblins, which is good for everyone involved * Rodan tells them that they did well, Jingles writes it down, starting their "Hero Resume" * Trixie asks since the dwarves are selling most of the metal, who makes the best weapons. He says maybe Wester's, but he is missing currently * Trixie tries to explain to Rodan their adventure, but gives a lie about going through the forests up north * An individual comes up and the party leaves as to not take away from Rodan's business * Dawnash sees a young boy taking something from a cart, the cart owner grabs the kid's arm and pulls out a sword. Dawnash runs over and stops it, giving the young man some silver, saying he "dropped it". He then gets up close to the merchant's face and asks if that is the law here. Guards come by and Hyllenae asks them the typical punishment for thievery here, they say they deal with it, they have courts here * Trixie ran after the boy, who she saw him jump on a roof, but then sees an individual stab a guard, see her, and run away * The guards confront the merchant, and tell him that he has to close his shop. Dawnash makes eye contact with him, takes an apple, bites it, and walks away. The guards continue to tell him he needs to pack up and leave * Trixie gives chase to person who ran, catching up, casting Hex on him, giving disadvantage on Strength checks, and jumping on his back, but he gets out. He throws crates back, but she avoids them handily * The party now sees that Trixie is no longer there, Amalthea sends Camille after Trixie * Trixie continues to give chase, then asks who this person is in Thieves' Cant. He says that the guard was trying to get money off of him and the guard was going to stab him. Trixie tries to recall what the man looks like, tells the man to go, and goes back, she says that she saw something shiny. Jingles asks what she was doing, and she tells him, he thinks she is doing well as a bounty hunter and she must have a good teacher * Jingles and Trixie are stopped by a guard by the body and are asked to produce their weapons, to make sure they didn't do it. The guard is wearing colors similar to Hyllenae * Hyllenae and Dawnash go to get some produce, they get to a goblin. Dawnash buys three Sweet Sin Shrooms for 15 gp, and Hyllenae gets some carrots. Hyllenae sets up a system for the goblins to set aside some food each week for some of the homeless children, to the tune of 120 gp for setting it aside for the next three months. Hyllenae pays them with 9 platinum and 30 gold * Trixie took half of the dead guard's money. She tries to take out the items she had from before, but is unable to take out the gloves or sword. She says she had an itch and they should go shopping * Dawnash notices that the townsfolk are still just kind of upset, he approaches them and starts a conversation about taxes, then says Wester is really good at avoiding them, asking if they know where he got off to. They run off. He approaches a group and says that they are looking for Wester's Wondrous Works, he is told it is still open, being run by his kids, but they don't say anything about him not being there * Jingles and Dawnash go to the shop. Jingles was a little upset to hear that Wester is older than he thought, and tells Dawnash to keep an eye out, to which he says that Jingles looks like a father figure, which he says hurts. * They enter the shop, a young man, in his twenties with tan skin brown hair and sharp blue eyes, is there, he gets a young woman to help the party. Trixie asks for a dagger with barbs so it won't come out easily * The son opens a panel in the wall after hearing what Trixie is looking for, they enter a room full of weapons. The daughter, Blythe, says that father may not have wanted him to do that. They find a dagger they have has a kind of hook are on, but it is a bit out of her price range at about 220 gold including an enchantment, 30 gold without one. Dawnash asks if there is an enchantment that makes a blade searing hot once inside someone, he says it could be done. Trixie commissions it to pick up next time they are in town * Jingles asks where William is, it seems a sore subject. He says that they are there to help, and just helped The Duke and killed the pirate captain Belana * The party discusses where they are going, asking if their father went north. They say that they have other business in the city for the night, but if they have anymore information to help find their father. He is described as looking like the son, Francis, but with some longer hair, a little pudgy in the belly, with thick arms * Hyllenae asks if there is a Bag of Holding, which is shown after passing a lot of other items which interest most of the party * Trixie asks Francis to appraise the Goblet of Gruel * Dawnash asks about the rope he saw before, it is bronze that is cast to look like rope, would add a little to damage, but would require being equipped each time to be used * Hyllenae trades the spear for the Bag of Holding * Jingles pulls Trixie aside and asks if she was able to get what he asked. She says she did. He offers to exchange some lessons in the magic she has been stealing from him. She says that she has proven she doesn't need them. He sends Skeet over to love on her, he then gives her Hairy Feet * A large blue giant planet begins to illuminate the village Characters * William Wester - proprietor of Wester's Wondrous Works, but is currently missing * Francis Wester - Wester's son, helping to run the shop right now * Blythe Wester - Wester's daughter, helping to run the shop right now Items Bag of holding - Hyllenae Quotations "Life is full of disappointments, this is jsut another to add to the pile." - Dawnash, Episode 14 @ 55:52 "You may have people, but you don't have me." - Jingles, Episode 14 @ 1:17:10 "Captain Riley just became Captain Riled." - Adam, Episode 14 @ 1:45:00 "Those at home, don't get stabbed." - Gil, Episode 14 @ 3:24:15 "Go Raid yourselves." - Gil, Episode 14 @ 3:56:48